Life on Destiny Islands
by FFExposed
Summary: My best series yet, I am planning a sequel so read, enjoy, review. Rated M for sex scenes. Has major OOC.


Note: Even though this story is told in first person, I am not the main character. The main character is ,in fact, a fan character for Kingdom Hearts that I have created named Kasai, which means fire in Japanese. Also, Rikku and Yuna are dressed in their FFX clothes in this story, Kairi is wearing her KH2 clothing the Tifa in this story is the Advent Children Tifa, and Yuna is bi, but everyone else is straight. Also, all the girls are supposed to be in high school, so I made some of them younger i.e. Aerith is 17, Rinoa is 15, Tifa is 15, etc. Oh yeah, this story has major lemon and OOC so if you don't like it, don't read it. Please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had lived with Kairi for almost a year. She was one of my best friends, and we trusted each other with even our deepest secrets, well, all but one. That secret that we had never told was about to be revealed in one night that would change my life. We were both fifteen years old, and we lived on the Destiny Islands. I had many other friends, Tidus, Wakka, and Riku. Plus there was Roxas and Sora, two of Kairi's friends who live in Twilight Town, but have visited a few time since I've been here. Anyways, I should tell you how I ended up on the Destiny Islands. One day, I woke up on a sandy beach with no memories and no idea where I was. Kairi found me lying on the beach, and when I told her my story, she said that the same thing had happened to her years ago. I told her my name, Kasai, that much, I remembered, I knew my birthday, and that I was fourteen. After we talked some more, Kairi and I soon became friends, and later became inseparable. We hung out together everyday, she even convinced her parents to let me live with them so I would have somewhere to stay.

****

I'd lived with Kairi for a while now, and I was getting used to life on the island. I had been asleep for a while when I was shaken awake by Kairi, she was only wearing a pair of purple and pink bra and panties, like she always did when she went to sleep. I looked at my clock, it was 12:00. "What is it?" I asked groggily. "Can I sleep in your room?" she asked me. "Sure," I answered, moving over in the bed to make room for her. She got into the bed, and quickly pulled the covers over herself. She always slept in my room when it got really cold. She said it was because her room was cold, and mine was warm. She put her head on my chest, she said the sound of my heartbeat helped her sleep. She quickly drifted into sleep, a small smile on her face.

I woke up the next morning to find out that Kairi was already awake. She was taking a shower before breakfast. I walked downstairs to find out that Kairi's mom was making pancakes. She handed me a plate. I ate quickly and was finished before Kairi got downstairs. She was wearing her usual one piece jacket-skirt combo with a tank top underneath. She had red hair and ocean blue eyes. When she came, I got up and went to take a shower too. When I was done, I went to my room. Today was Saturday, so we didn't have school. I turned on the TV an started watching it until Kairi came upstairs. "Wanna go to the beach?" she asked. "Sure," I said, and we ran down to the beach. We sat in the waves and started to talk. A few minutes later, Tidus and Wakka came up to us and asked us if we wanted to play Blitzball. We got into teams, Sora, Tidus and me against Riku, Wakka and Selphie. Kairi watched the game, cheering for both teams, but, as I noticed happily, her cheers were louder for our team. We won the game 6-4. After the game she came up to me and gave me a congratulatory hug. "You did really good." she said, a huge grin spread across her face. "Thanks." I replied nonchalantly. "Race you home." she said "Huh." I said and she playfully shoved me into the water and began running, giggling cheerfully the whole way. "No fair," I yelled getting up and chasing after her.

When I caught up, she giggled and taunted me playfully. I chased her up the stairs and sat down next to her on the couch. We spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV. and joking around. Then, we headed up to my room. We talked about the game until we suddenly realized how late it had gotten. She got up to leave, but turned around at the doorway. "Kasai." she said, a hint of anxiety in her voice. "Yeah." I said. "Nothing." she replied and hurried to her room.

The next morning, I woke up and went through the same routine that I did every morning and quickly hurried up to my room. Soon, Kairi was knocking on my door. She wanted to talk. We started talking about unimportant stuff at first, just anything we could think up just as long as we were talking. Then, we decided to do our homework together since it was due the next day. When we were finished, the sun was starting to set and she snuggled up against my chest. "Is it okay if I sleep in here?" she asked. "Sure." I answered and lay my head on the pillow contentedly, stroking her hair. She smiled sweetly and nuzzled herself deeper into my chest.

The next day, she shook me awake. I had overslept, and we were going to be late for school. "Hurry up." she said frantically. "Kairi, stop shaking me." I said. She stopped and blushed "Sorry about that." She was already dressed in her school uniform, a checkered blue skirt, white shirt, and blue tie. She smiled sweetly and threw me my clothes. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. When I finished, I opened the door and she was standing just outside. She quickly grabbed my hand and we ran as fast as we could to school. We spent a normal day at school. We had every class together and we always sat next to each other. That made a lot of guys jealous over her and a lot of girls jealous over me. Her best friend, Namine constantly swooned over me and Kairi didn't miss it. Namine wore a plain white dress. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Apparently, she found me mysterious because I'd appeared out of no where one day. A girl named Xion had asked me out once, and I'd almost accepted, she looked so much like Kairi, but I said no, I just wasn't ready for a relationship.

After school, we walked home and went straight up to my room. I lay down on my bed, but she just stood and stared at me. "Kairi." I said. "Oh, what." she shook her head, coming out of her trance. But I had seen something in her eyes. Was it love lust, whatever it was, I liked it. She sat on the bed, her back to me. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." she replied. "Kairi, if there's something wrong, you can tell me." I said. She turned around and said, "I love you." That caught me off guard and I sat there stunned. She looked at me expectantly but I didn't know what to say. So, instead of using words to express my feelings, I did something I'd always wanted to do, I kissed her. She pulled away in shock, but then she, returned the kiss with one of her own.

Namine came up to my desk before class the next day. Kairi wasn't there yet, she had been late taking a shower and told me to hurry and go on without her. "So," she said, "I heard that you and Kairi kissed." "What, where'd you hear that from?" I asked. "I have my sources," she responded as she moved around my desk seductively. Then she said, "You gave one to Kairi, so how about me." Wait a minute," I said, "what are you talking about?" "I'm talking about you giving me a kiss." she said leaning towards me across the desk. She leaned closer and closer and I shrank back from her. Just then, Kairi rushed in and sat in her seat next to me. Namine quickly stood up straight and walked off, but with a small smirk on her face. Then, the teacher walked in and the bell rang.

At recess, a group of girls came up to me. They created a half circle and backed me against a wall, trapping me. "So," Aerith said, breaking apart from the group, "you kissed Kairi." Yeah, so what." I said defiantly, "It's not like I did anything wrong." "Actually, you did." said Yuna. "What?" I asked, but none of them answered. They kept advancing towards me. Suddenly, one of the members broke away from the group. She had blonde hair and she was wearing a tank top that left her stomach exposed and a mini skirt. "Stop." she said, "This is wrong." The other girls glared at her for a moment, then they walked away. "Don't think this is the end." one of them said. "Thanks," I sighed relieved. "No problem." the girl responded, "By the way, my name's Rikku." She held out her hand and I happily shook it. "What's wrong with them anyways?" I asked. "They're just big meanies." she responded, sticking her tongue out in the direction they had walked off, "Besides, Namine's really into you, so is Aerith." She smiled sweetly at me. "So, who are they?" I asked. "Well," she answered, "you probably already know the oldest one and the leader, Aerith and her self-appointed co-leader Namine. Then, there's my cousin Yuna and her younger sister Olette. We all make up the cheerleading squad. Olette has a boyfriend, you probably already know Roxas. Then, there's Yuna. She doesn't have a boyfriend, but she has been chasing after Tidus forever." "What about you?" I asked. "Me," she said, "you must be joking, there's a guy who keeps giving me the eye in my Algebra class, Riku, but he's so gross and annoying, plus Paine likes him." I knew Paine, she was the school emo, but instead of making fun of her, like most people, I felt sorry for her, but I guess that's just my personality. "So," she said, a playful tone in her voice and a small smile forming on her lips, "you and Kairi going out?" "Truthfully-" "Yes." Kairi said, appearing out of thin air. "You'd better be careful," Rikku said to her, "those other girls are out for your blood." "I don't care." Kairi responded smugly. Then, the bell rang.

The rest of the day went by okay. I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Kairi. We sat in the back of the class, so it was easy to talk, but I noticed that I got a lot of strange looks from the girls who had trapped me earlier and I found myself wondering what they would have done if Rikku hadn't intervened or what they might still do.

That night, I found out. I was walking home when they suddenly sprang up behind me. I tried to run, but they surrounded me. They backed me into an alley and blocked the entrance. Aerith stepped forward, she was wearing a pink button up dress that was unbuttoned up to her thigh, exposing it, and all the other girls grinned. She started unbuttoning her dress, her bust bursting forward more and more with each button that was set loose. Finally, her breasts, supported by a bra that was much too small, came out completely, they were much bugger than the dress let on. She grabbed my hand and brought it closer and closer to her exposed breasts. Suddenly, a flash appeared and Aerith pulled her hand back, stunned. Something had hit her on the wrist as I saw by the fresh red mark. She started rubbing it and the flash appeared between me and the group of girls. The flash was actually a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a small black zip-up jacket and white undershirt which left her stomach exposed. She also wore black skin-tight skorts and black and white tennis shoes. Her bust was large, larger even than Aerith's. As I watched stunned, she pulled out a pair of black gloves and pulled them onto her hands. Then, she got into a fighting stance. The girls all looked at each other. "You've won this time." Aerith said, "but watch out for us from now on." As soon as they were gone, Tifa turned to look at me. "Are you ok?" she asked, concern in her voice. "Yeah, thanks to you. Who are you? Where did you learn how to do that?" I responded. "My name's Tifa, I just moved here. As for the moves, I learned that from my old friend Yuffie, se was a ninja." I just looked at her dumbfounded. "Well, see you at school tomorrow." she said and disappeared.

I did see her at school tomorrow. The teacher introduced her and all the guys started swooning over her.

Namine rolled her eyes and flashed a quick glance at me. Kairi snuggled up against me and looked at me. I kissed her and a huge smile spread across her face. Some of the other girls saw this and glared at Kairi jealously.

At recess, I met up with Kairi and Rikku, who had become my friend since the incident the other day. We started talking, but in the middle of our conversation, Tifa appeared. "Oh, it's you." Kairi said, a hint of jealousy in her voice. I squeezed her hand and held on to it, reassuring her. "Can I hang out with you guys?" she asked. "Sure." Rikku responded joyfully. Tifa happily joined our group. I saw the grimace on Kairi's face. I could tell Kairi didn't respond positively towards Tifa, that was going to take some work. I looked at her and she looked into my eyes. Suddenly, a grin spread across her face and she wrapped her arms around me. I returned the gesture and she burrowed her head into my chest.

When we got home, Kairi was in an extremely happy mood. She talked for hours, never loosening her grip on me. Then she said, "I have a surprise for you." She ran out of the room and when she appeared again, she was wearing her normal clothes and she had a huge grin on her face. She walked towards me seductively, removing her clothes each step until she was completely naked. She unzipped the one piece jacket and skirt and pulled it off. Then she unhooked her bra strap and her underwear fell to the floor. She had nearly perfect curves, her breast were large and her vagina was ringed by red pubic hair. She lay on my bed and stared at me for a moment. I looked at her body, she was like a beautiful angel. When I came out of my trance, I noticed that my face was getting hot, and so was hers. I could tell that it was the first time she'd ever done this by the way she blushed with every move she made and how awkward she acted. Our faces got closer and closer until our noses were practically touching. I made the first move, brushing my lips softly against hers, then inserting my tongue into her mouth when it opened in shock. I held her in a passionate kiss and felt her hands clumsily move down my body, sliding further and further down until they reached the button of my pants. They unbuttoned them, unzipped the zipper and pulled them off of my body. She gulped as she viewed my fully erect penis, then she moved towards it. Her lips wrapped around it and she sucked it deeper and deeper in. I reached out a hand and rubbed one of her erect nipples. She blushed slightly, but her face went completely red when hot milk squirted out and she pulled away from my erection. I licked it up and her hands grabbed at my shirt and pulled it off. She held me in a tight embrace, her breath hot against the skin of my chest. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes, _what now?_ I answered by inserting my erect penis into her vagina and thrusting vigorously. She answered with moans of pleasure. Her moans got louder and louder, she was building up to her climax quickly. I felt the energy surge through her body and suddenly, cum poured from inside her, but I still kept thrusting. I thrust harder and harder and her moans kept getting louder until she cummed for a second time. Then, I decided to slow it down. I began fondling her nipples again, then I began massaging her breasts. Both our bodies were sweaty and hot from the love we just made. She turned around and kissed me sweetly on the cheek. I held her in my arms and we fell asleep that way. Me embracing her tightly in my arms and her, breathing softly, her breath tickling my skin as she snuggled into my chest. A smile was on her face as we both fell asleep in each others arms. I woke up the next morning and saw that she was still sleeping silently. I somehow managed to get out of bed without waking her. I pulled on my clothes and took another look at her naked body. She was perfect.

The next day walking home from school, the group of girls that had been bothering me and Kairi ganged up on me. They backed me into a dark alley as they had before. I'd gone through school without a problem, but walking home, they'd caught up to me. "Ha, no one can help you now, we took care of all your little friends." Aerith said, "Rikku and Kairi are bound and gagged inside a closet and Tifa, well you can see for yourself." She stepped aside and I saw Tifa, beaten and bruised. She was unconscious and a trickle of blood was coming from the side of her mouth. Her clothes were torn in several places. "Now we have you all to ourselves." They moved closer, hands outstretched, then they pushed me into a doorway. They all followed me in and the door was shut, plunging me into darkness. Someone turned on the light and I looked around the room. It was an old hotel room, but it was bare except for a large bed in the center. The walls were tan with wallpaper peeling off. The bed was the only new item in the room. It looked sturdy and big enough for six. The bed was bare, only a mattress and frame. "You're first Namine." Aerith said, "We'll respect your privacy." The other girls left and I saw Namine pull her dress over her head. Her breasts, although small compared to Aerith's, bounced vigorously inside her bra as she moved around. She watched me with a wicked smile across her face as she unhooked her bra strap and pulled her underwear to the ground. As she did, I saw that her vagina was ringed with a small patch of blonde pubic hair. She was on top of me in an instant. She pressed her lips against mine and forced my mouth open to allow her tongue entry. She explored the recesses of my mouth and then pulled away. She was already breathing heavily, her skin burning and I was afraid she might hyperventilate. I could feel her heart racing faster and faster as she moved in on me again. She pulled off my clothes and was knocked off guard for a moment when she saw my penis. When she recovered, she kissed me again, this time, it was a swift motion. She moved her mouth next to my ear. "Just do what I say and things will go a lot easier for you." she whispered. I decided that she was probably right. She moved in closer.

A loud bang suddenly resonated around the room and I looked up to see Xion had kicked in the door. I sighed relieved, but she suddenly paused. She was wearing a black hooded cloak. She looked like Kairi ad when she was younger except she had purple eyes and black hair. She moved towards me, and instead of rescuing me like I had expected, her cloak fell to the floor. There was nothing underneath and she now stood beside the bed stark naked. Namine grabbed me in a tight embrace, I could feel her hard nipples and her blazing hot skin. I looked up at Xion. Her breasts were about the same size as Namine's, but she did not yet have pubic hair. Namine glared at her.

Aerith came into the room and somehow got the two girls to leave by mumbling something I wasn't able to hear. She advanced towards me. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her breasts. I tried to pull my hand away, but she had an iron grip on me. She manipulated my hand to massage her breast, but I still resisted. She huffed but kept manipulating my movements. She wrapped her lips around my penis as she made my fingers fondle her erect nipples. She sucked it deeper and deeper into her mouth as she continued to make my fingers rub her nipples. Suddenly, hot milk shot out and she pulled away, a wicked smile on her face. She pushed my face in between her breasts, and I tried to pull away. She suddenly got up and pulled out a strange machine. She hooked it up to me and for a few seconds, my vision went blurry. She put the machine away and I suddenly wasn't in control of my movements. I leaped on top of her and greedily licked up the milk that had shot from her breasts. I tried to fight my actions, but I couldn't. She started placing gentle kisses all over my body. My body started tingling as her lips moved further and further down. My body responded by inserting my forcibly erect penis into her inviting vagina. I thrust deeper and deeper into her body, I grabbed her hips to help me in my efforts. She moaned in pleasure, her moans getting louder with each thrust.

Suddenly, Tifa burst in. She pulled Aerith off of me and she grabbed my arm. Suddenly, I lost control of my body. I grabbed her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. Then, I grabbed her shirt and ripped it off her body. I caressed her upper body with my hands. My tongue moved from her mouth and ran down her body to her breasts. I started sucking on her nipples, but she pulled away. I grabbed her again, and this time, I slammed her onto the bed and pulled off the rest of her clothing. Like I had guessed previously, her bust was huge, huger than any I'd ever seen. She had a thick bush of black pubic hair around her vagina and that was the bulls eye for my erect penis. It penetrated her body and I began thrusting, caressing her thighs while I did so. She tried pushing me away, but I was too strong for her. "I'm sorry," I said, "I can't control my movements." She tried to wriggle free, and this time, she was successful. She mouthed the word sorry, then I felt something hit my head hard and everything went black.

****

I woke up in my bed. "Sorry about the hit." Tifa said from beside me, "It was the only way to cure you." "It's okay, actually, I should thank you." I replied. "Well, your welcome," she said smugly, "and for the record, you were pretty good." That shocked me and I couldn't find anything to say for a few seconds, "Thanks." I finally managed to stutter. "No, thank you." She got up, winked at me, and left the room. _'Whoa,' _I thought, _'was she just hitting on me.'_ Then, Rikku and Kairi came in. Kairi ran to me and hugged me. "Are you okay?" she asked worried. "Yeah," I answered. She kissed me gently and stepped back. "I heard what happened, that must have been horrible." Rikku said, her usual preppy tone missing from her voice.

Rikku stayed by my side until it started getting dark. "I'd better get going, are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Then, there was a flash of lightning followed by thunder. Rikku grabbed my arm and held it tight. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Umm," she talked really fast and sounded scared, "I'm scared of thunder. Can I stay here tonight." "Sure." I told her. "Thanks," she replied, her happy tone back. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. Then, she got up and said, "By the way, I like to sleep all natural." I looked at her in shock. She started giggling and said, "Not really, but I think it's best if I sleep in Kairi's room." Kairi walked in and said, "That's fine with me, I'll sleep in her." Rikku started to walk out, but turned at the door. "Have a good night. Well, not too good." she said giggling. When she left I asked jokingly, "Were you spying on us Kairi?" She didn't answer, she just grabbed my arm and cuddled me.

I woke up to find that Kairi had disappeared from my side. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I walked in and stopped when I saw Rikku. She was getting dressed from taking her shower and she was naked except for her yellow thong and dripping wet. "Sorry," I said and started to walk away. "Wait," she said, "I have to uh, tell you something." "What is it?" I asked. She grabbed me and kissed me. Then she pulled away, blushing slightly. "Now go." she said and I walked out of the bathroom in a state of shock.

I went back to sleep to get a little more rest since I was still tired. When I woke up, I took a shower, this time making sure there was no one in the bathroom when I opened the door, and got ready for school. Today was Friday and we were going to have a three day weekend, so I was already ready to get school over with.

School went by fast, but Tifa was acting strange like she had when she'd talked to me the night before. She came up to me at recess, "Can you come over to my house tomorrow?" she asked. "Sure." I said suspiciously. "Great," she replied, "I have a big surprise for you. Oh great, that was the last thing I need, a surprise from Tifa.

The next day, I walked to her house. I walked in, but the house was empty, I headed up the stairs and pushed open the first door. Tifa stood, leaning over the bed, folding something. She wasn't wearing anything except for a small black bra and black panties. When she heard me come in, she turned around. "Is this a bad time?" I asked, blushing. "No, not at all." she said. She grabbed my sleeve when I tried to walk away and pulled me into a huge embrace, squishing my face into her breasts. "My parents are out of town for the week." she said. I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let me. "And, we never got to finish last time." A sudden realization hit me and I pulled away long enough to say, "Then why did you stop it last time?" "Because," she replied, "I was enjoying it so much that I figured if you stayed brainwashed and went along with it, it would go to far. So, I had to get you alone when you were normal." She threw me into the bed and got out some straps of some material that she tied me down with. Her undergarments fell to the floor and she advanced towards me. She got on the bed and she forced my penis into her vagina. She began thrusting and as she did, my back arched. I pulled at my bonds and finally came free, but something came over me. I flipped her over and I couldn't stop myself it was like I'd turned into some kind of animal. I pounced on her and began sucking on her breasts. Then, I thrust my penis into her vagina and I thrust harder and harder, her moans getting louder and louder. I rubbed her nipples and hot milk shot out. I licked up most of it, then I kissed her passionately. Suddenly, cum poured from her body, but I kept thrusting. I placed soft kisses down her neck. She cummed a second time and I was suddenly back in control of myself. "That was great." she moaned exhausted. I got up and got dressed, she only bothered to put her undergarments back on. "Thanks." she said and she kissed me. "I'll see you later, who knows, maybe you can come over and we can do this again some time." "Yeah," I said, though I didn't think it would ever happen again.

On Monday, I was walking past the bathroom when a hand shot out from behind the door and dragged me in. It was Kairi. She was completely naked and I gawked once again at her amazing beauty. She started undressing me and when I was naked, she got into the shower, motioning for me to follow her. I did. Water fell all around us and in a few moments, we were drenched in it. She kissed me passionately and I returned it, then I pushed her against the wall of the shower and began caressing her thighs, never breaking the kiss. We broke the kiss as my erect penis entered her body. I began thrusting harder and harder and she started moaning. I grabbed her buttocks to help in the effort to go deeper into her body. I began placing soft kisses all over her body and I kept thrusting. I moved down her neck and to her breasts. I began sucking on her erect nipple. Hot milk shot from her nipples at the same moment that she cummed. Milk flowed into my mouth and she held me tightly. "Kairi, Kasai" her mom said, "hurry up or you'll be late for school." "We don't have school today," she replied, then she turned to me and added in a seductive voice, "which gives me more time with you." She wrapped herself around me and kissed me deeper than she ever had before. Then she said, "I love you, we'll finish this tonight." She made me leave and I walked into the bedroom . Namine was standing in front of the bed.

"Namine," I said in shock, "what are you doing here?" "I only came to claim what's mine." she said. "What?" I asked. "You have to make love to me." she replied, "We were interrupted last time." "Fine." I said figuring she wouldn't leave me alone until I gave her what she wanted, I might as well go along with it. I pulled off my clothes, then I pulled her dress over her head. I rubbed my hand up and down her stomach. Then, my hands went into her bra and I began caressing her breasts as I placed kisses up and down her body. She unhooked the bra strap and I moved to suck on one of her breasts. I pushed her onto the bed and began caressing her thighs. I pulled off her white panties that matched her bra. I moved my tongue down her body and found her vagina. I inserted my tongue in and explored the recesses of her body, pleasuring her. She moaned and gasped in pleasure. Suddenly, the shower stopped. "Namine, you have to go." I whispered. "I'm not done." she said. "Now." I hissed. "Fine." she said, "but we'll finish this one day." She ran out of the house and when Kairi came in, she didn't seem suspicious, I figured she hadn't heard anything. I kissed her gently, moving down her still naked body, but she pulled away. 'Not now.' she mouthed. I reluctantly sat down on the bed as she got dressed. Suddenly, the phone rang. I picked it up and it was Rikku. "Can you come over?" she asked. "Sure." I answered.

I hurried out the front door without telling Kairi where I was going and I walked down the sandy beach to Rikku's house. She answered the door eagerly with a suspicious smile on her face. We sat on the couch and started talking to each other. "So now that you're going out with Kairi, do you ever think about other girls?" she asked. "Why?" I questioned. "Oh, it's nothing." Suddenly, she leaned over and kissed me, but I didn't pull away, I had to admit, I enjoyed it. She pulled off my shirt and began unzipping my pants. I pulled away, "Wait, this isn't right." I said. "Don't worry." she giggled, "Kairi will never find out." She pulled off my pants and boxers. My hands went up and down her body. I pulled off her shirt and pulled her skirt off her body. I caressed her back and thighs. I pulled off her bright yellow bra and thong. Rikku got into the doggy position on the bed and her breasts bounced seductively. Her breasts were of medium size, a small patch of dark blonde pubic hair ringed her vagina. I got on the bed behind her and inserted my erect penis into her round ass. She began moaning in pleasure as I thrust. Then, I entered my first two fingers into her vagina.

Then, Rikku's cousin Yuna came in. She froze, stunned, then she did something completely unexpected, she joined in. She pulled the sleeves off of her arms, then she pulled off her belt and shirt. Next, her long purple skirt fell to the floor. She was left standing in a black bra and panties. Those quickly followed the rest of her clothes and she got on the bed. She had sizeable breasts and her vagina was covered in brown pubic hair. I entered my erect penis into her body. I thrust into her while sucking on Rikku's breast. Suddenly, Yuna started sucking on the other breast and hot milk squirt out. I began sucking on Yuna's breasts and it had the same effect. I kissed Rikku passionately while still thrusting into Rikku. I began pleasuring Rikku with my fingers and I could tell she was about to reach her climax, so was Yuna. I began thrusting harder as my fingers explored Rikku's body, their moans getting louder. Suddenly, cum shot from both of their bodies.

Just then, we realized it was getting dark. "You'd better get home." Rikku said. I quickly pulled on my clothes and hurried back to Kairi's house.

On the way someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me into a dark room. She threw me onto a bed. "Who are you.?" "Rinoa" She was wearing only a blue jacket which she threw to the floor. She pounced on me like an animal. I knew who she was, she was the girl who always sat in the back of the class and never talked to anybody. I broke free from her grip and ran as fast as I could, grabbing my clothes and pulling them on as I ran.

When I got through the front door, I quickly ran up the stairs. Kairi was already asleep, so I snuck into my bed.

The next morning, Kairi was gone when I woke up, so I called Namine. "Hello." she said. "Are we gonna do this at your place or mine?" I asked. "Hmmm." she said, "My parents will be gone 'til one, so let's do it here." "Okay," I replied, "I'll be there in a few minutes." I sighed as I left the house, I didn't want to do this, but I had to.

I got to Namine's house a few minutes later. I opened the front door and walked in. I removed my clothes as I walked down the hallway. I walked into the bedroom. Namine was laying on the bed, she was already naked and dripping wet. "Hey." she said. She lay in a position that was open and inviting. I got on top of her and began kissing her gently on the lips. My lips moved down her body as I placed gentle kisses along her neck and down to her breasts. I began sucking on them while caressing her wet thighs. She began moaning as I fondled her nipple. Suddenly, hot milk shot from her nipples and she giggled, blushing. My penis entered her vagina and I began thrusting vigorously. I grabbed her buttocks to help me in my efforts as I began thrusting harder and harder. She began moaning and her moans got louder as I thrust harder and deeper into her body. She was starting to reach her climax, I could tell and a few moments later, cum poured from her body. I pulled away, but she grabbed my arm and held up two fingers. I stared at her in shock, I couldn't believe it, she wanted me to make her cum twice. I started thrusting again and she moaned in pleasure. I thrust as hard as I could to make her reach her second climax faster and it paid off as, only seconds later, she cummed. She smiled contentedly and kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

I got dressed and walked back to Kairi's, it was about noon. I walked up to my bedroom and Kairi was standing naked in the doorway. Before I could say anything, she was on me, kissing me. We walked over to the bed and fell on it, She ravenously ripped off my clothes and I caressed her body with one hand while caressing her breasts with the other. I pushed my face into her pubic hair and my tongue entered her vagina and searched the recesses of her body. I fondled her nipples, then, I moved my tongue up her body and began sucking one her breasts. My penis entered her vagina and I thrust hard. I moved my lips from her breasts and I kissed her gently and began kissing along her body. I thrust harder and harder until she started moaning in pleasure, then I took it a little slower. Her moans continue and she began moaning louder as I renewed my efforts, thrusting harder and harder. I fondled her nipples until she shot out hot milk. I licked it up greedily and kept thrusting. I felt cum surging through her body and I began thrusting harder with a renewed energy. She cummed and moaned in pleasure. Suddenly, she pulled away. She moved down and wrapped her lips around my erection. She started sucking it deeper into her mouth. I started massaging her body in return and she got a spark in her eye. She sucked my erection even deeper into her mouth and I could feel my climax coming. She kept sucking until cum poured into her mouth. She stopped in shock, then smiled at me, cum around her mouth. She wrapped herself around me and we kissed once more before falling asleep.

****

The last week of school went by great and my relationship with Kairi was better than ever. Finally, it was summer break and I was ready for some fun.


End file.
